


A Grave Grave

by Morrigan2345



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Death, Ghosts, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan2345/pseuds/Morrigan2345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles stumbles upon a magical blue orb it grants him the power to see the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grave Grave

**Author's Note:**

> The Child Death is not described in detail, just in passing.
> 
> This is a mix of all the Seasons but mostly Season 1 and 2.

The thing that really bothers Stiles is that he could never really save the people that _really_ needed it.  Scott could, that’s one of the reasons that they’re best friends, Stiles can only save the lucky ones while Scott saves the bastards who really _don’t_ deserve it.  It’s a bit of a balancing act but they make it work, Stiles likes to think of himself as Scott’s necessary evil while thinking of Scott as his necessary good.

The point is, Stile can’t save everyone but Scott can, and that’s why they still have their parents and Alison and Derek.  Why they can have a pack, healthy and whole, like this one.

He opens the gate in front of him.  Walks for a bit before coming to a stop somewhere deep in the cemetery.  He places a daisy on the bottom edge of the tombstone in front of him, lightly brushing the wolfsbane stem and other assortment of flowers as well.  He touches the corner of Erica’s name on the cold stone, the Reyes didn’t spare any expenses on their daughter’s grave, he has a feeling that they were saving up before the werewolf bullshit.

He grips the stem of his other flowers, lilacs and some daffodils, makes his way to Boyd’s placement in the cemetery, a little bit of a walk from Erica’s.

When he gets there the stem of wolfsbane is resting on the grass, along with a few white carnations.  He places the daffodils on the floor and crouches slightly in front of the grave.  Boyd’s grave is almost as nice as Erica’s, the whole community pitched in; even with Mrs. Boyd’s tearful objections at the beginning, with Mrs. Reyes at her side holding her hand.  Mr. Reyes, before he had gotten into a fatal car accident when they were all in eight grade, had helped out the Boyd’s with Alicia’s funeral.  Boyd’s parents helped with Mr. Reyes funeral when he died, so the families could only just afforded their children’s funerals, which the town got wind of and devised a fundraiser to help out for half of the cost so they wouldn’t be in debt.

The two of them, Erica and Boyd, went back almost as far as him and Scott, constantly together.  He wasn’t surprised that when Erica got the bite Boyd wasn’t far behind.  Derek really didn’t have to look far.  He wasn’t surprised when Scott told him they ran away together, and he didn’t have to think about how they died together also.  They didn’t have to look far.

Speaking of a werewolf, when Stiles makes his way to his mother’s grave there’s a single red rose, which means his dad has made it out here already, but there’s also, surprisingly, a white one.  He sets his lilac next to his father’s rose and pats his mother’s grave softly.

“He’s a good guy, mom, the leather must’ve thrown you off but deep down he’s cool.  He did bring you a flower after all.”

Well, Stiles isn’t _sure_ that it was Derek but it would be the most logical one since him, his father, and the McCall’s usually go later in the day on her anniversary and they’re the only people who leave flowers.  Stiles grandfather will be down from Oregon, along with Stiles Aunt and cousin, later as well, but he won’t leave flowers.  They got his mother cremated when she had died and his grandfather doesn’t care for the slab of stone with his daughters name on it, refuses to put flowers, says he feels her presence whenever the wind blows.  His dad thinks it’s a load of shit or something like that but Stiles kind of likes the idea of it, his mom traveling the world or staying and watching over them, the wind blowing her here and there.

It’s a nice thought, means Boyd and Erica are still together, deep in the earth watching all their friends fuck up their town.  Stiles likes the idea that Erica’s probably talking shit while Boyd laughs pointing out the shit that no one would even think twice about.  Those two could be mean when they didn’t like you, Stiles knows firsthand.

Stiles turns from his mother’s grave and makes his way to the empty parking lot, the caretaker, who replaced Isaac’s dad, waves at him, broom in hand.  Stiles waves back, he never understood how someone could spend more than five minutes in a cemetery. 

He closes the gate behind him and jumps into his jeep, he starts the car but he lets it sit for a couple of minutes.  He thinks about how unfair everything is and how much his mother’s death killed him and how she didn’t deserve it.  He thinks about how Erica and Boyd _really_ didn’t deserve it, they were kids his age and he can’t stop thinking about how easily it could have been him or Scott or anyone of his friends. 

How it could have been his father.

No one said him and Scott could perform miracles.

He puts his car into Drive and thinks about Peter Hale, and gets angry, because if one Hale needed to be resurrected he would have definitely not picked the one who killed another Hale and almost tried to kill the other one.  He feels bad for Derek, but he thanks whatever lucky stars he has that that son of a bitch is back in the ground.

He doesn’t notice that he’s speeding until the world is not so dull anymore and the sound of police sirens are blaring behind him, he quickly pulls over before his dads called.  He rests his head on the steering wheel, knows that the only reason the cop won’t do anything is because his fathers the Sheriff and it’s his dead mother’s anniversary.  There’s a tap on the window and Stiles lifts his head and sees Deputy Sanders’ normally emotionless face twitch in sympathy. 

“Kid, you were going really fast.” She says, back to business

Stiles nods, “Yeah I was kind of up in here, didn’t really…” and waves his hand outward

The Deputy sighs and rubs at her mouth, he knows she won’t tell his dad but- “I’m not going to call your dad _or_ give you a ticket for going 65 in a school zone but I don’t think it would be smart to keep driving today.  Now I can give you a drive but you’ll have to leave the jeep-“

He cuts her off, softly, because he’s not pushing his luck, “I’ll call Scott if that’s ok?  We have to go get some more flowers anyway, he’ll pick me up on his bike.”

“You mean in that two wheeled death trap?” she says incredulously, which makes Stiles raise an eyebrow at her

“You mean you don’t want me to ride on a two wheeled death trap but this four wheeled death trap is fine?” he says dryly and she snorts out a laugh

“Kid you got me there.  Anyway, you want me to wait here with you, I have a break anyway, plus if your dad finds out I don’t think he’d get mad.  Or, well, he won’t get mad at _me_ , you were the one that was speeding.” And Stiles laughs

“You’d leave me for dead?  Why am I not surprised.” He says jokingly

“Because you know me too well.  So, you want me to stay?” she asks, this is the nicest she’s ever been to him

He shakes his head and grabs his phone out of his pocket, “Nah, Scott’s close by anyway, Allison’s House is like only a little bit away.”

“Argent let that boy through the front door?”

“Yeah why wouldn’t he?”

“Because he’s a big ol’ racist?” making Stiles stop in his tracks

Because, wow, that is a very accurate description when you take out the werewolf part.

“I think it might be the boy part, even though I’m pretty sure the extended family is pretty, you know.”

“Eh, I’ve known those types of men my whole life, I can spot them from a mile away.  Anyway, if you say you’re good, I’m gone.  I want to get to Shelly’s before all of those great Turkey Sandwiches are gone.” She says and backs up from the car.

Stiles sticks his head out of his car, “Don’t buy any for your boss, ya hear me!” he says in a mocking voice and she flaps and arm out at him

“Sure thing kid, I’ll get him a salad or something.” She says back and gets into her car.

He’s scrolling through his contacts when she pulls up beside him, “Hey kid, take care of yourself today, ya hear me?”

Stiles nods his head, “Yes ma’am, thank you ma’am.”

Her lips twitch in an almost smile, “You’re a good kid Stiles.  You take care now.” She nods her head back and keeps driving down the road.

The problem with small towns is that they know everything and they can either be horrible, like when Janice and Nick had that pregnancy scare which somehow circulated quicker than the actual fact that she wasn’t pregnant.  Or they’re too goddamn nice, like how Stiles always gets sympathetic smiles and every lady on his street leaves him and his father plates of cookies and other foods. 

Which is nice and all, but it just becomes a constant stream of _I’m sorry that your life sucks and your mother is dead._

They deal with it though, him and his dad, they help each other finish the plates of cookies, the only time Stiles doesn’t rant about heart attacks and too much sugar, and they save the other from the overly compassionate neighbours.

He scrolls through his contact list, hovers over Scott’s name, and scrolls all the way back up to the D’s.

It’s not that he doesn’t want Scott to pick him up it’s just that Chris Argent _doesn’t_ actually let Scott in to see Allison so he has to sneak and she has to sneak and Stiles can’t mess up his best friend and his best friend’s girlfriend’s happiness.

“Hello.”

“Hey dude.”

The thing about him and Derek is that they’ve never talked to each other when they a) weren’t running for their lives or b) under the threat of painful death from sort of supernatural bastard.  So it’s pretty peculiar that Stiles would call him for anything other than that

Making his response to Stiles calling not that surprising, “Oh god, what’s going on now?” along with the sound of something breaking in the distance and a grunt of pain on Derek’s end 

“Bro, nothing’s going on, are you good, man?” Stiles asks slightly concerned, Derek isn’t known for being clumsy, that’s Stiles domain really.

“Nothing- Why are you calling then?”

“Uh, well-“ Stiles starts and then describes the situation

“And…?” What a dick.

“Well I actually don’t want to die, that would be fucked up, especially today, and I think that if I keep driving I might like zone out or something and hit a tree.”

“And why can’t you call Scott?”

“I told you already dude he has the Allison thing and it’s really important as a couple to spend time with each other.  More important in fact when your girlfriend’s father is a racist werewolf hunting bastard.”

There’s a sigh from the other side of the line, “Alright, where are you?”

“Oh man, thank you I didn’t even know if that would work, also I’m in front of the elementary school.  You know the one with the weird-“

“Fucked up building, yeah I know, I’ll be there in twenty-five minutes.” And he’s gone, Stiles is going to have to teach that guy some manners, or have Scott teach him some manners.

To waste time Stiles decides to look around the shutdown elementary school.  As he’s walking through the courtyard he can defiantly see why they shut it down.  The playground is full of sharp metal edges, seemingly broken off, which wouldn’t be nothing they couldn’t replace but it’s the fact that a swarm of animals and insects had started to suddenly eat the interior of the school.  Causing a collapse and fifteen nine year olds and four teacher’s lives, they made for reconstruction but for some reason never made clear to Stiles they never got through with it.

It a thing that sort of festered in the back of Stiles’ head for years, he was in fourth grade when it had gone down and even now when he’s a senior whenever the anniversary comes up he asks his dad about any news concerning the build. 

His dad always shakes his head sadly and says that they’re still working on it.  They had opened a new school a couple of months later so that the kids didn’t have to make the long trip to the next town over, it’s bigger than this one but it’s still a little off.  No one really likes it but the kids need their education and the parents don’t want to spend the gas. 

Stiles walks up to the front entrance a peers through the musty windows, he can’t really see anything so he nudges the door open, enough so he can fit.  He picks up a rock from outside and wedges it under the door.  Before he goes in he texts Derek,

_If I die make sure they find my body 2morow, thanx_

Immediate response,

_Stiles what the shit???_

If he’s going to break into an old, dangerous, abandoned elementary school where he’ll probably get possessed by an evil spirit, knowing this town, he’s going to do it without Derek Hale breathing down his neck.

He’s also going to stop thinking about Derek Hale breathing down his neck in any situation.

He shuts down his phone (Derek is going to _kill_ him), and squeezes through the doors.  When he steps in he immediately starts coughing because there is dust _everywhere_.  He brings his shirt sleeve up to his nose, it only helps a little bit, but he doesn’t really care because-

Is that singing?

Knowing that he should probably wait for Derek is what spurs him forward, there’s nothing more satisfying then pushing Hale’s buttons, maybe Jacksons but he doesn’t get that throbbing forehead thing that Derek gets.

God, he has to stop with these weird sexual phrases when he thinks about Derek, or at least when he’s in public.

The singing starts to get louder when he moves towards the wreckage site, the library, and Ghosts probably exist so he prepares himself for a gruesome sight when he opens the library doors, but all he sees is a glowing blue orb.

Yeah, this isn’t weird and or supernatural.

He’s not on some sort of HBO show okay, all he’s going to do is get a little closer, take a few pictures for Scott and his sanity, and get the fuck out and wait for Derek to chew him out.

That was the plan, it did not include Derek busting in, wolfed out, scaring the crap out of Stiles and causing him to fall forward and slam his face directly onto the orb.

As his vision goes out and his head starts to feel numb he grabs onto Derek’s arm, who’s leaning over him on his knees looking terrified and angry as hell.  He tugs him closer and mumbles out, “My life isn’t HBO, got it.”  And blacks out.

*

When he comes to he’s still on the floor and Derek’s on the phone (Scott probably) while also shaking the shit out of Stiles.

“Ow, dude stop you’re gonna bruise me.”

Derek stops shaking and talking to Scott long enough to glare at Stiles and say, “You’re damn right I’m gonna bruise you, dumbass.” And look slightly embarrassed before going back to Scott.

Oh, good, Derek does the Sexual Phrases Thing to, that’s nice to know.

“Hold up, did you just think about-“ And then he’s being pushed back down from where he was trying to get up by his elbows

“Shut up, you might be concussed and I’m talking to Melissa.”

“But I-“

“No shut up.  No not you ma’am, please continue.”  And turns away from him, Stiles glares at his stupid head, because that’s what it is, stupid.

So Stupid.

Fuck, he’s probably concussed.

With Derek still on the phone Stiles eyes wander around the room, it’s a little foggy with all the dust Stiles body kicked up when he fell but he can make up a couple of long desks and some chairs.  There some shelves and a few carts, there’s also-

Stiles rubs at his eyes, he’s pretty sure that touching that orb fucked him up in some way but-

“Yo Derek, is there a little girl a couple of feet to your left just staring at you- ok now at me.  Woah, hi.”

“What?”

“Hi!”

He can hear Derek hang up the phone while he struggles to get up, his legs feel like jelly.  The Girl comes closer, she kind of- Floats is the best way to describe what she does but it was mostly a shimmering affect by her legs.

Derek is clutching at his shoulder and staring where Stiles is but it’s probably just the chairs and books on the floor to him.  To Stiles it’s a little girl with long black hair and a messy sundress, who’s grinning and floating up and down excitedly.

“Oh wow, you did touch it, and now you can see me and everyone else- Oh!  I should probably get Miss Tacolo.” And she just _fucking_ _disappears_ into thin air.

Okay, maybe he should say something to Derek.

“Um.  A Ghost Girl is going to get her Ghost Teacher.  And um.”  Okay, that wasn’t great

“Stiles.” Derek says warningly, which rude, how is he supposed to describe what just happened

Stiles opens his mouth to tell him that but the Girl and what he can only assume to be Miss Tacolo return in a blink.

“I got her.” The Girl tells a slacked jaw Stiles and an unseeing Derek

“My god, he can actually see us.  Wait, is that Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski?  Oh my, how much you’ve grown.” She turns her head to Derek and her eyes widen, “Oh my, it’s another Hale.” And she also disappears, leaving the little girl to stare at Derek in confusion.

“Sir, can you ask that Sir if he knows my teacher Ms. Hale?”

Oh shit.

“Oh Shit.”

“What?”

“Ooh that’s a bad word sir.”

Stiles turns to Derek, “Did you have a Sister?”

“Many, be more specific.”

“Oh my god ‘ _be more specific’,_ ugh did you have a Sister _here-_ “

There’s a whoosh and he sees a pretty, but transparent lady rush at him and Derek, “Oh god, Derek!” and both of them shiver when she wraps her arms around Derek.

“Stiles what is going on.”

 “Did one of your many sister have a scar along her face?”

That’s when Derek’s face really shuts off, “Yeah.” He says a little numbly, “Not when she was alive though.”

“I- oh, Derek I think that-“

“Yeah I can imagine what’s going on.” He says as he stares at his Ghost sister’s high heeled feet, “Why are they ghosts- or spirits…?”

“We got trapped here by a bad man.” The little girl says with a slight frown

“They got trapped.  What can we do?” he asks hesitantly because whatever he’s read on ghosts in the bestiary say that they’re usually vengeful.

“You touched the orb right?” Derek’ sister asks and he nods his head, he must look a little freighted because she raises her hands up a little and points to Derek, “You know he’s a werewolf right?”  He nods again, this time pointing to herself, “You know, then, that I’m a werewolf too right?”

“I guessed.” He says

“Well, then my family has probably told you about vengeful ghosts right?”

“Uh,” he looks at Derek before looking back to her, “Your, uh- Your family- Ow!  Fuck, dude, why?” Stiles asks hopelessly and rubs at his arm

“They don’t know that we’re together Dani, he hasn’t met them yet.”  Derek address the room loudly, and well that’s a better plan then telling her- Dani – that her whole family is dead too.

“Yeah, so they weren’t really able to share they vast knowledge on ghosts.”

“Okay, so moving past the fact that my brother is dating jailbait-“

“Hey!”

“What’s jailbait mean?”

“Nothing sweetie.”

“You don’t have to be scared, we aren’t here because we want to be, we’re here because some magical bastard thought it’d be funny to keep us stuck to the building we died in.”

“That’s fucked up.”

“What’s fucked up, Stiles!”

“Ma’am, that man keeps saying bad words.”

“Yes, and he will most certainly not be getting any pudding cups in heaven.”

“Anyway!” Dani says loudly, which makes everyone stop talking except Derek who keeps on mumbling under his breathe, “You won’t have to do anything bad, I mean if you’re running with werewolves- or well _a_ werewolf, disposing of a witch won’t be horrible.”

“Oh great, we have to kill someone again, Derek I knew you weren’t the only fucked up one.”

“Thanks, and who?”

“Uh, he might have changed something about him, like his appearance, but he was a mean asshole, walked with a limp, and had a weird lizard that was always on his shoulder.  Never got the dick’s name though.” She confesses but Stiles is already slapping Derek’s arm

“Weird Lizard Guy!”

“Oh thank god, he use to hang out by the Schools, it won’t be that bad to kill the creep.”

“Yeah, totally.  Ok, let’s go.” Stiles says and jumps up, only to almost fall directly onto the floor again

“Shit, Stiles- Hold on, you’re not ready to go anywhere, you still fell and hit your head, just- stay here alright.  I’ll be an hour tops, okay.”

“Ugh, hurts.” Stiles mumbles, clutching his head in pain

“Yeah I know, just stay here ok, don’t move too much.” He makes his way to the door after setting Stiles down on the sofa on the other side of the room, but Dani reaches out, “Derek wait!”

“Oh god, Derek wait!”

“What?”

“Not me, you’re sister.  She wants you to know that- uh huh, yeah, ok- She wants you to know that she loves you and that she’s proud of you, even if you have a jailbait, twinky, boyfriend.  Excuse me, I am not a twink, I have an almost athletic body, I- oh god I’m a twink.  Ugh.”

“Good lord please stop.  And I- wait where is she?” when Stiles points to the corner of the room Derek turns towards it, “I love you to, so much, I’m sorry- tell them- just, I’m sorry.” And he turns away and runs out of the door

“Derek, what do you mean-?  Derek!” Dani yells, fuck it’s so loud, too loud and shit his vision is blurring again

“Kid, Kid!  What did he mean?  Shit what’s wrong with you, are you ok?” is what Stiles hears last, he feels a cold presence on his forehead before he passes out.

*

“Stiles!”

Shut up Scott, go away.

“Dude please wake up.  Oh god I’m going to murder you if he’s dead.”

“He’s not dead moron, we both hear his heart.  Also he's _talking._ ”

“Yeah?  Well then why isn’t he waking up?”

Maybe because you guys are too annoying for me to handle with a concussion.

“Rude.” Scott mumbles 

“Wait, I’m alive?”

“Oh my god, you’re alive!” Scott says five centimeters from his face, he wraps Stiles in a bone crushing hug, “Now I don’t have to kill Derek!”

“Oh joy.”

“Oh that’s responsible of you Scotty.”

Scott nods, happy that his best friend isn’t dead, “I try.”

Derek drags a hand down his face, mumbles something like _these idiots_ , before asking, “Are they- um, are they gone?”

Stiles looks around and he can’t see anyone, he looks to the orb on the floor from when they both fell.  It’s not a vibrant blue anymore, just a muted grey in its place.  “I think so I can’t see anyone.  Did you-“ his eyes cut to Scott and-

“Yeah I got the talisman.  I burnt it and I buried it somewhere in the woods.  You don’t have to worry.”

The thing about him and Derek is that they are too similar.  Too grey, not the right mix like Scott, that’s why they aren’t going to tell Scott that Derek killed Weird Lizard Guy and that Stiles didn’t even object. 

It’s not that it would affect Scott or change their relationship it’s just that Scott might not get it in the right way.  Him and Derek know each other, they know who they are because they understand.

“Come on buddy, we gotta get you home.” Scott says, “You family’s already at your house.”  Scott and Derek help him onto Scott’s bike and when he turns back to say _something_ to Derek he’s already walking away.

“You ready, dude?”

“Sure.”  He says watching Derek’s tense shoulders bunch up even further, like he can tell Stiles is watching him, he thinks about the white rose on his mother’s grave, “Sure.” He says and rests his head on Scott’s shoulder, feeling the bike come alive under him.

They’ll be fine. 

They always are.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying for math you know.
> 
> Also this might become a series, in which there are wacky heartfelt adventures with the whole gang. Probably will bring back Erica and Boyd if I continue.
> 
> My tumblr is a-small-jewel-shard.tumblr.com go check it out for updates and stuff


End file.
